The Date
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Jameelah wants to go on her first date, but Sammy must pass the test before they can go to the movies.


Jameelah wants to go on her first date, but Sammy must pass the test before they can go to the movies.

For Hockey_92 on Ao3. I pulled this fic, almost word for word, from a conversation we had in the SEAL Team discord.

* * *

**The Date  
**

"You wanna what?" Ray blinked, coffe mug frozen halfway to his lips. Jameelah rolled her eyes - something she'd been doing with increasing frequency.

"I want to to on a date this Saturday. Sammy invited me to the movies." Naima was smirking at him from across the kitchen.

RJ frowned at his cereal, "Ew. Dates are gross!"

"Yeah! Dates are gross!" Ray set his coffee down and folded his arms across his chest. Jameelah rolled her eyes again.

"They taste all funky." RJ scrunched his nose up and Naima nearly choked on her coffee as she started laughing. Ray pointed wide, pouting eyes in her direction.

Naima and Jameelah traded a look and then rolled their eyes.

"Bring Sammy by after school on Friday, we haven't met them yet." Jameelah huffed, but agreed.

When Ray walked into Bravo's ready room, he dropped his bag in the doorway and placed his hands on his hips, "What are all of you doing Friday afternoon?" Several eyebrows shot up. "Nothing? Good. We have a mission."

-.-.-

Jameelah didn't roll her eyes when she walked in to the living room to find her father's SEAL lounging on the furniture. She did narrow her eyes and aim them directly at the back of her father's head.

"Really dad?" She crossed her arms. "You're not subtle."

Jason chuckled and raised his hands wide, "I am the definition of subtle." Jameelah did roll her eyes at him.

"You're a bad influence, Uncle Jason." She walked over to kiss his cheek just the same. She stuck her nose in the air when her father scowled at his being skipped.

Clay and Sonny grinned wide from the bar stools at the island. The teenager with floppy hair hanging in their eyes was watching them from the doorway. They might have flexed their arms just a bit.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Jameelah walked back to the teen and looped their arms together. "They're all a bunch of puppy dogs, really."

"Yeah, puppies!" Sonny nodded his head once to Clay, who was laughing into his shoulder.

A clatter sent a flinch through Sammy, but the kid held their ground as Mikey came barreling down the hallway from the bedrooms. He smiled, "Hey, Uncle Ray, where's the band aids?" He had a hockey stick in one hand and a bloodied rag in one hand. "RJ was not ready for the goalie position."

Ray was out of his chair in a flash. Mikey shrugged and then glanced at Sammy and Jameelah.

"This the date?" He reached a hand out to shake. Sammy took it. "Good luck." Mikey clapped the kid on the shoulder and then turned to retreat back down the hall. "Their bite is worse than their bark!"

Sammy looked back at Clay and Sonny. Their grins spread wider. Jameelah scoffed. Sammy turned their head to look at her and finally caught sight of the curly haired man sitting in the corner. Sharpening a knife.

Brock did not pause in his actions as Sammy's eyes went wide. Cerberus trotted over to the teen, paws silent on the wooden floor. He sniffed around them, nosing between Jameelah and Sammy.

When Cerberus sat down and barked once, Brock looked up. His hands stilled. The knife was holstered on his thigh.

"Guys," Brock spoke up, and the rest of Bravo looked his way, "I think we might need Full Metal for this one." Jason frowned. Trent stood up to walk towards the back door.

A wide man with a buzz cut and a shovel appeared, "Heard there was a body?" Full Metal was grinning far too wide for a man wearing a plastic onesie and rubber gloves.

"Not yet." The room answered in a chorus.

Sammy was officially shaking and Jameelah was glowering at them all as if she might soon require Full Metal's assistance herself.

"I'll just get back to digging then," Full Metal waved with his shovel, "Call me when it's ready."

"So, uh, what's happening?" Sammy asked with a chuckle and a tight smile. Still shaking.

Naima appeared behind the two teens, scrubs on and eyebrow arched, "That's an excellent question." She looked around the room as all of Bravo straightened to attention. "Where's Ray?"

Jason pointed towards the hall and as Naima left, Sammy watched with amazement as all of the previously intimidating SEALs let out a breath and shrunk into their chairs. Even Cerberus had returned to his spot beneath Brock's chair.

"I told you they were harmless," Jameelah rolled her eyes and dragged Sammy through the living room to the kitchen. Bravo each took a moment to glare at the teenager as they passed.

-.-.-

The next day when Sammy appeared, with mother and minivan waiting, to pick up Jameelah. Naima ushered them in with a smile before her entire face dropped into stone.

"If you hurt my baby girl, you'll wish I let the SEALs have you."

Naima straightened, a cheerful smile reemerging on her face as she called Jameelah to the door. As the two left, Sammy looking over their shoulder with wide eyes, Naima waved.

"Have fun at the movies!"

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
